


【狼队】Discipline Game戒律游戏（现代AU，Logan/Scott，PWP）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 【狼队】Discipline Game戒律游戏（现代AU，Logan/Scott，PWP）标题：Discipline Game戒律游戏配对：Logan/Scott分级：NC-17注意：现代言情AU，OOC及私设有，年龄差，总裁Logan和大学生Scott设定，吃醋梗，傻白苏一发完；Rimming，GC控制，捆绑&蒙眼PLAY，轻微BDSM，详细描写且不太科学的Anger Sex，不Dirty的Dirty Talk~





	【狼队】Discipline Game戒律游戏（现代AU，Logan/Scott，PWP）

【狼队】Discipline Game戒律游戏（现代AU，Logan/Scott，PWP）  
  
标题：Discipline Game戒律游戏  
配对：Logan/Scott  
分级：NC-17  
注意：现代言情AU，OOC及私设有，年龄差，总裁Logan和大学生Scott设定，吃醋梗，傻白苏一发完；Rimming，GC控制，捆绑&蒙眼PLAY，轻微BDSM，详细描写且不太科学的Anger Sex，不Dirty的Dirty Talk~  
脑补见GIF图，图有3幕，大小为5.3MB，流量慎~~  
  
  
  
中心商业街繁华而熙攘，来来往往的人流和车流从这里汇集、交错。人们都在和自己的同伴聊着眼前的话题，不时在整洁的商厦前驻足，他们并没有时间与心思去管别人的事情，所以很少有人会注意到一辆不太显眼的BMW缓慢地驶入街边一角的停车处。  
  
相比于中央道路，这里就显得安静多了，车辆稳稳地停在街角的空位里，而那位男性车主并没有急着从车上下来，他只是下移车窗，拧着眉头死死盯着道路对面的一家正对着他的奢侈品店。男人穿着一套剪裁合体的高定西装，他有着深褐色的短发，鬓角与胡须都修得齐整，高挺的鼻梁显得他英俊的面容更加深邃。  
  
如果有人刚刚看过不久前的《Global Finance》，便会发现这个男人就是最新一期的封面人物James “Logan” Howlett。Logan的发家史堪称传奇，他在少年时离家加入军队，获得了数不胜数的奖章和荣誉，在将要晋升的时候却果断退役，以已故父亲的乡下农场为初始资金，步入金融业，并在此领域中崭露头角。数年之后，三十五岁的Logan已拥有数十亿身价资产。  
  
军旅生涯和铁血的浸透，让Logan与那些从高端学府毕业、彬彬有礼的天之骄子们截然不同，他仿佛时尚杂志走出来的男模般的相貌与体型，以及即使穿着西服也掩盖不了的英悍气势却依然惹人瞩目。Logan的花边新闻层出不穷，只不过他与那些名媛们从来都是各取所需，而非真正投入心力。公司的员工们认为他们的老板已经失去了爱的能力，但依然有很多人因为他出手阔绰，或者是“When it’s so good you’d rather die than stop（有时候它感觉实在太好了，你会宁愿死掉也不想停）*”，愿意爬上他的床，与之共度良宵。  
  
直到一年前，Logan一反常态，除了必要的社交酒会，其他宴请一概谢绝，开始了低调的私人生活。这让许多人都深感失望，但是他们很快就会习惯这点，并且转移目标。  
  
现在，这位成功人士却坐在车里，一脸隐忍的愤怒和些许疑惑。他看着奢侈品店通透的玻璃店门，或者说店里面的一名棕发的年轻人。  
  
那个年轻人身形高挑修长，穿着普通的休闲装，他和身旁一名大概和他差不多大的金发青年相谈甚欢。看到这一幕，Logan不由得眯了眯眼睛。即使离得很远，Logan也能从金发青年的站姿和气质看出他就是常人所说的天生的宠儿，俊美的外貌，就读常春藤名校，有着深厚的家底，他可能将会跟他的父辈们一样成为一名政客或者类似的操纵权利与经济的人物。  
  
Logan长长的呼了一口气，他拿出手机，拨打了那个烂熟于心并且设置为快捷键1的号码，在几声连接音过后，还没等对方说话，Logan就开口道：“Scotty，你现在在哪？”  
  
Logan的目光依旧没有移开，他所注视着的那个棕发年轻人——Scott朝金发的青年比了几个手势，就走到角落里回答道：“有什么事吗，Logan？”  
  
“你现在在哪？”Logan重复了一遍，他的声音低了一点儿，把每个字都咬得很重，但是对方似乎没有注意到。  
  
“我还在学校，怎么了吗？”听筒里的Scott的声音依然清亮温和，而且他的回话非常坦然，仿佛他不是身处装潢精美的奢侈品店，而真的是在学校的娱乐休息室里一般。  
  
Logan安静了一下，听筒里只能听到对方的呼吸声还有背景里一些微弱的音乐声，如果Logan没有看到Scott正在说谎，他会以为那只是电视里或者别的什么娱乐设施里传出来。  
  
“Logan？”Scott不由得唤了一声。Logan定了定心神回答道：“没事了，我今天会晚一点回来。”  
  
对方很自然地嘱咐他路上小心，就像每次他出去参加晚宴时候一样。  
  
挂断电话，Logan才发现他拿手机的手指已经由于大力抓握而手指泛白，那脆弱的通讯工具似乎都要被他捏碎，他立刻松了手，把手机丢在副驾上。  
  
两年前，Logan认识的一位合作商的画廊举行画展，对方特意送了Logan一张VIP票。其实男人对艺术和文学并不是十分热衷，但是那一天他刚好签完一单大生意，心情挺好，他想着反正也没事，就开车前往参观。  
  
画展上确实有很多名家画作，也有许多爱好者前来参观，Logan不懂得鉴赏艺术品，他走马观花地胡乱看着。比常人敏锐的感官，让Logan从嘈杂人声中听到不远处那位背对着他的男孩正和他的女伴小声介绍着一幅作品的相关背景。Logan慢慢走了过去，若无其事地站到女孩儿身侧，他看上去依然在欣赏画作，但是注意力全在身旁，他就当做听导游讲故事一般。  
  
那个男孩所介绍的不止只有画作，他明显对这个作者很熟悉也很憧憬。等到介绍告一段落，Logan不经意般抬眼看了一下无知觉地为自己义务讲解的男孩，棕色的头发梳得整齐，蓝色衬衫不是什么高档的牌子，但是熨烫挺括。这个男孩长相俊秀，他正对着身旁的女孩儿微笑，唇边的笑纹让他的表情生动温和，Logan不由自主地盯着他看，很快，男孩却像是有所感觉一般偏头，对上了Logan探究的视线。  
  
Logan毫无防备地撞进了一双蓝眼睛里。  
  
“抱歉，先生，我打扰到你了吗？”那个男孩有些歉意地眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“呃，不，我只是……”Logan开口时觉得自己嗓子有点哑，他觉得自己的状态好像有点不太妙，但他很快就找回了自己的声音，重新变得镇定自若，“你好像对他们很熟。”他指了指挂在墙上的画作们，那些歪七扭八的颜色线条对于Logan来说几乎是一个样子，可是男孩眼中它们都是无可复刻的绝妙的艺术。  
  
“不能说很熟，我只是对它们很感兴趣。”Scott点头道，他翘了翘嘴角，在谈到他喜欢的作品时，那双眼睛几乎像阳光照射着的海面一般闪闪发光。  
  
Logan和他简单了聊了两句，最后男人冲他们点头致意，任那个男孩与他的同伴一起离开去观看其他的画。  
  
Logan看着男孩的背影消失在人群中，下意识地舔了舔嘴角，他可不傻，某种久违的冲动让Logan清楚地明白自己不想这个孩子成为与他萍水相逢的无数陌生人中的一个，但是他没有去请人调查，只是在休息时间试着去泡各种各样的画廊和博物馆，他觉得他们也不会成为陌生人的。  
  
大概这就是天意，在多次偶然见面后，Logan与对方认识了，并得知了男孩的名字，Scott Summers，一名Xavier University的艺术学系绘画专业的大一新生。  
  
Scott是一个励志的小伙子，父母意外离世后他在孤儿院里长大，好心人的捐助让他不至于失学，他也很刻苦，成功考上了大学并获得了奖学金。Scott勤工俭学的收入有一部分还会寄回孤儿院，帮助那些和他一样的孩子。  
  
在经历了一些波折之后，Logan和Scott确定了恋爱关系，以后的事情倒是不难想象，Logan也已经很久没有展开一段真正的恋情，还是和一名小他十多岁的大学生，这听上去有点Creep，可是Logan也从来不在意这个。  
  
他们的相处模式就是一对普通的情侣，但是Logan知道，也许Scott的某些同学以为他是Scott的Sugar Daddy。其实Logan觉得Scott并不在意Logan是个总裁还是个保安，比起住在郊外别墅里，Scott更喜欢Logan的私人公寓，那里足够宽阔舒适，Scott也不会在众多的房间中回忆不出自己的东西放哪儿了;多年独立生活锻炼出了男孩儿让Logan赞不绝口的厨艺，一般来说，Scott会给Logan准备早餐，再乘地铁去上课，他不太习惯坐Logan拉风的豪车，所以Logan换了一辆沉稳的商务车;偶尔没事，两人会相约去附近的艺术馆参观，或者在家庭影院看一场电影。只是，Scott不愿意陪同出席宴会，也不收Logan昂贵的礼物，甚至在周末依然会去做兼职，Logan除了买一些画材送给Scott以外不知道能给他什么，这让男人感觉有些挫败。  
  
回忆直到他转头过去发现Scott提着个袋子出来时就终止了，看来Scott是买好东西，他正和金发青年并肩走向停在街边的一辆闪闪发光的金红色跑车。  
  
等到那辆有些眼熟的跑车融入车流，Logan感觉心重重的跳了一下，他揉了揉自己的眉头，想起来那个金发男孩是谁了，Warren Worthington III，似乎他和Scott是校友。而Logan在某个社交宴会上见过Warren的父亲Warren Worthington Jr.，一位拥有庞大家族产业的大富豪。  
  
Scott对他说谎这件事让Logan的心情有些郁卒，他不想找Scott对峙，至少不是现在。时间还早，Logan也不知道自己该做什么，本来他的计划是到学校接上Scott再和他商量要不要出去逛逛，但是显然计划赶不上变化。  
  
Logan开车去他的兄长Victor所开的酒吧，没人会想到这个酒吧的老板是Logan的兄长，毕竟Logan开始也以为他早就战死沙场了。  
  
创业中期时，失踪已久的Victor带着一身还未愈合的伤痕来找Logan，Logan把Victor丢进医院勒令他静养一年，他都做好了自己会被那个继承了父亲全部坏脾气的男人勒索的心理准备，结果后者只是向他要了一笔钱，开了个名为Sabertooth的酒吧，而后竟然安安分分地定居了下来，Logan猜测他在等人，不过兄弟俩一直关系不好，而且父母离异后Victor跟了母亲远走他乡，所以他们也从来不主动联系彼此。他们只是服役时意外分到一个小队，在那几年关系才有所缓和。  
  
Victor站在吧台擦着杯子，看到Logan的时候就是笑了笑，露出森森的白牙。还没到营业时间的酒吧很安静，Logan坐在那里闷闷地喝了一轮，直到酒吧开始吵嚷起来，迷炫的射灯刺得Logan眼晕，男人向Victor撇了撇嘴，把一张支票丢在吧台。  
  
Logan又去一家酒店冲了个澡，他本来想就在这里住下，可他记起自己说过会回家，所以还是付了小费请服务员代驾回他的公寓。  
  
回到家时已是深夜，Logan深深地吸了一口气，推开了房门，他并没有在客厅看到Scott，于是他走到卧室，推开了门。Scott正低着头站在床头柜旁摆弄着什么东西，因为Logan突然的出现吃了一惊。青年穿着在家里时常穿的宽松的T恤衫和短裤，赤着脚踩在一尘不染的木地板上，看到Logan似乎有些醉意的样子，他走了过去，语气关切：“喝了很多吗？”  
  
Logan摇了摇头，他的酒量很大，这些酒精对他构不成什么威胁，可是他分明觉得自己好像有点儿醉了，不然不能解释Logan现在很有灼烧感的胃部。他牢牢地盯着Scott，语调低缓地问道：“你今天下午在哪？”  
  
“在学校里和Jean讨论论文，其实我也刚回来，”Scott笑了笑回答道，“你可以去问问Jean，我们被教授搞得焦头烂额。”  
  
“你真的不说实话？”Logan觉得自己的表现就像是肥皂剧演的那样，这个认知让他觉得一阵愤怒，“别骗我，Summers。”  
  
Scott的敛了一点脸上的笑意，他有点犹豫地抿着嘴唇，青年当然看出Logan真的在发火。和很多人想的不一样，Logan真正发怒的时候是不会大吼大叫的，而就是皱着眉静止在那里，像一座酝酿喷发的火山，一匹蛰伏着等待时机的荒原狼，一击致命，不留余地。  
  
长久的沉默让Logan觉得烦躁，血液里的酒精似乎从他的毛孔里蒸腾了出来，他开始觉得浑身燥热，他背对着Scott恶狠狠地扯开自己的领带，松开的领子让他觉得好受了一些：“Scott，只要你说实话，嗯？”他甚至不关心Scott和谁在一起，也不在意他去做什么了，Logan唯一感到恼怒的就是Scott欺骗了他。  
  
“Logan……”Scott有些紧张地舔舔嘴唇，他很少见到Logan真的生气，而且对象还是自己，这让他有种说不出来的微妙感受。  
  
Logan握着领带的手指紧了紧，这条黑色的领带还是Scott替他挑的，男人想着，有些生硬地开口道：“Scott，把衣服脱了，我们到床上去。”  
  
这几乎是一个命令，Scott吸了一口气，他很快就明白了Logan的意思，一个词卡在他的嗓子里，他几乎就要说出来，他可以让Logan停下，不管Logan是否生气，他拥有这一把钥匙。但青年张开的嘴又闭起来了，他双手扯着衣服的下摆将T恤衫脱了下来，而后放在床头柜上。  
  
Logan转过身，看着半身赤裸的Scott，对方低着头用手扯着短裤的边缘，似乎在想要不要将它也一并脱下。他的小恋人不安的表情瞬间让Logan的火气消了一大半，一向杀伐果断的总裁也犹豫了一下，他走近Scott，双手扶着对方线条圆润的肩膀，像是一个拥抱的序章。男人手指抚摸着青年细腻温热的皮肤，Logan不由得又轻声问了一句：“Scott？”  
  
可是Scott依然不说话，Logan在流逝的时间中让自己硬起心肠，抓着Scott肩膀的手突然发力，将对方推倒在他们的床上。  
  
Scott仰在床上，惊讶地看着Logan。对方面色冷硬，迈着稳稳地步子慢慢走过来，Logan还穿着那件白衬衫，他解开的两颗扣子让衣领敞开，露出了性感的锁骨，男人顺手撸起了袖子，露出手臂，柔软浓密的汗毛服帖在他深麦色的皮肤上，即使只是前臂，Scott也能看到上面有着几条象征力量的凸起的青筋。  
  
青年用舌尖顶着自己的上颚，觉得有些口干舌燥。他们以前做爱的时候，Logan都很照顾自己的感受，年长的恋人温柔细致而稳重，而此时这样的Logan是Scott所不熟悉的，Logan带着他那个块头的健壮男人特有的危险，带着不容置疑的上位者的某种威严，这让Scott觉得自己像是被某种肉食动物盯上了的猎物般全身战栗，Scott直觉这并非完全出于恐惧。  
  
“我现在很生气。”Logan欺身压了过来，无害的衬衫下是男人让许多健身教练都自愧不如的壮硕健美的身躯，它蕴含着可怕的破坏力和爆发力。宽阔厚实的肩背挡住了卧室的灯光，一片人形的阴影遮盖住了Scott，他一向清明的头脑被搅乱了，他想让Logan快点离开，却又想Logan继续，Scott在自己的脑袋挨上柔软枕头的时候才反应过来，自己被Logan罩在身下。  
  
Logan用手臂撑着自己，金绿色的双瞳犀利地盯着身下Scott，青年茫然地回望着他，眼神迷惑，这让Logan心里的火气又窜了上来：Scott怎么能不知道自己在生什么气！  
  
可Logan没办法继续看着这双通透的蓝色眼睛，它们就像混合着冰晶的海水，能将他心里的愤怒火焰毫不费力的全部浇熄。决心继续的Logan眯起眼睛，他随手抓过扔在床铺上的领带，支起身体，拉长那一条顺滑的黑色布料。  
  
终于明白将会发生什么的Scott不像Logan想的那样有抗拒的情绪，他似乎也对自己的欺瞒感到抱歉，可是Scott依然不愿透露Logan想知道的信息，只是咬了咬嘴唇，而后在Logan的目光中，他顺从地闭上了眼睛。黑色的领带不紧不松地蒙在他的脸上，布料上有着一点儿Logan身上烟草味、须后水的气味和淡淡的酒气，Scott心脏狂跳了起来。  
  
最后一次机会从Scott的指缝中流逝，Logan却没有感到多少失望，他只是舔了舔嘴唇，从喉咙里滚出一声意味不明的轻笑。眼下的局面有些失控，而Logan并不想停下来，火热的愤怒转变为另外一种欲望，这让他下腹发紧，于是他依然口吻冷硬地说：“Scott，我将要‘惩罚’你，你有权拒绝，但是没有权利提出异议，明白了吗？”  
  
闻言，Scott绷紧了下巴，看不到对方的表情让他不自在地动动手指，但是他只是思考了一会儿就开口道：“Yes，Sir。”  
  
而后他感到身上一松，Logan似乎离开了床铺。蒙住双眼的Scott失去了视觉，这让他的其他感官变得更加鲜明。他能听到抽屉被拉出来的声响，以及布料摩擦的声音，一阵轻微规整的脚步声过后，Logan回到床上，因为Scott感到男人的重量让床垫略微下陷。那热意逐渐移动过来，热乎乎地悬在青年上方，虽然没有人制住他，Scott却觉得有些无力，他的后腰肌肉莫名有些收紧。Scott不知道沉默着的Logan有什么打算，未知让他头皮发麻。  
  
他听到Logan喘了一口气，而后男人动了，他拉过Scott的一只手，火热的手掌箍在他的手腕几乎要将他烫伤，他将Scott的手从床头架处穿过，然后一根微凉的布料绕在Scott的皮肤上，微妙的触感使得Scott手臂上浮出一层薄栗。Scott倒抽了一口气，他的手指紧张地抓握了一下，就在同时，Logan的动作不着痕迹地停顿住了一秒，但是Logan很快继续手上的动作。  
  
那条Logan从抽屉中抽出的领带将Scott的双手松松地绑在床头架上，只要Scott想，他随时能把这个束缚挣脱开，这也是“惩罚”的一部分，考验的是Scott服从和耐心。  
  
Scott的手指抓着那根领带，心里很清楚Logan从来都不会强迫他，即使是在他怒火中烧的时刻，而且自己有着时刻喊停的资格，这让Scott心中放松了下来：他愿意接受“惩罚”，只要那是Logan要的。  
  
双手困在床头的姿势使得Scott的胸腹完全袒露在Logan眼前，青年的身量高挑，仰躺的姿势拉长他的颈线，Logan略微后坐了一点，他的目光逡巡在Scott肌肉流畅、比例匀称优美的身躯上，胸膛、腹肌，下延着隐约的人鱼线，被短裤所遮掩的紧实的臀，笔直修长的双腿。Logan觉得未散尽的酒意涌上他的大脑，饥饿感从下腹冒了上来，他蠢蠢欲动，蓄势待发。  
  
“在我没有允许之前，你不能得到你想要的。”Logan伏在他的耳边，带着麦芽清香的酒精味弥漫在Scott的鼻端。但是那比不过Logan的声音，像是发酵过的低哑字句很明白地告诉Scott年长者所定下的规则，这让Scott无法不点头回应。  
  
赤裸的皮肤能很清楚的感觉到对方衬衫和西裤的摩擦感，Logan依然衣着整齐的认知让周身只剩一条短裤的Scott感到羞赧。无法看到Logan的表情，意味着他只能在黑暗之中幻想，信息不对等带来的困惑让Scott紧张。他抓紧了床架，有些不安地曲起了膝盖，但是Logan按住了他的大腿，生硬的声音从耳边传来：“别动。”  
  
Scott脊背紧绷，他感到Logan的手掌落在自己的脖子上，男人用着一个完全掌握的手势轻握着他，拇指暧昧地摩擦跳动的脉搏，危机感使得Scott嗓子干涩，压住喉结的手掌让他吞咽都有些费劲，可是Scott的脸却热了起来。  
  
Logan移开了他的手，顺着肌肉的纹理抚摸起Scott的身体，他掌心亲密地贴合着青年一侧胸膛，而后用手指逗弄着暴露在空气里的乳粒。有些疼痛的掐弄使得Scott不由得躬身，但是很快湿热的触感凑了过来。Logan的舌头缠着已经发红变硬的乳尖，用舌尖拨弄不停，他的另一只手揉捏着另外一侧，毫不留情地按压着脆弱的肉粒，直到它不能变得更硬。Logan听到Scott身体内部越来越急促的鼓噪，他停下了动作，嘴唇离开了对方乳珠，而后一路舔吻吮吸下去，在路过Scott的肚脐时，用舌头顶弄了一会儿，并且在一旁留下了几枚吸吮出来的红色痕迹。  
  
Logan呼出的气息喷在Scott的皮肤上，Scott几乎觉得要被对方撩出火花，Logan湿热的舌头像是透过皮肤直接舔舐他的内脏，触感的加强让这一切变得更加难耐，触碰的感觉顺着神经丛送上他的大脑，青年有些无措地蜷起脚趾。直到那一连串的细密亲吻停在他的下腹，Scott不由得屏息，等待Logan的下一步动作。  
  
Scott周身已经泛出了情欲的红色，这在Logan眼里显得有些让人血脉贲张。他隔着短裤揉搓着青年已经半勃的性器，不意外地听到了几声压抑的喘息。在他富有技巧的揉搓下，灰蓝色的布料已经被濡湿了一小块，Scott双腿绷紧蹬着床面，他需要费尽力气才让自己不主动挺腰迎向Logan的拳头。  
  
“知道你湿得很快吗，Naughty Boy？”Logan捏了捏他手中完全硬挺起来的性器，有些恶劣地用手指隔着布料摩擦着顶端，直到Scott忍不住发出短促的呻吟。  
  
Logan挑了挑眉，他松开了Scott，没等对方松一口气，他的手指就勾上了Scott的裤带边缘，没费什么功夫就把它从青年身上剥离开来。  
  
男人粗糙的手掌握在Scott的性器上时，Scott不知道他是不是发出了一声叹息。Logan的手时轻时重地套弄着Scott，他太清楚对方的敏感处了，男人手指上有着没有褪干净的陈年枪茧，硬刺刺的质感刮擦在不断溢出前液的铃口带给Scott细微的疼痛，但是这混杂在愈发汹涌的快感中显得不那么难以忍受。  
  
Logan握住Scott的脚踝，让他屈起膝盖，而后他滑入对方的双腿之间，男人温热的吐息喷在Scott的腿根，而Scott即使闭着眼睛也能想象这一个情色意味浓厚的画面。Logan低下头去，将Scott的勃起含入嘴中，舌头舔着柱身上每一根微凸的血管和褶皱，吮吸着柔软的冠部，刻意用舌尖撩拨着敏感的系带。层层叠叠的愉悦让Scott不住地喘气，他低叫着“Logan”的声音带上一丝气声，而Logan从善如流地将他吞得更深。  
  
透明的唾液从男人嘴角滑了出来，Logan沾着它们抚弄着Scott柔软的囊袋和会阴，他色情缓慢地舔吻柱身侧边，收拢嘴唇吮吻着一侧小球，直到对方喘息着开始不由自主地蹬腿。Logan挑了挑眉将青年的挣扎压制了下去，松开了自己的唇舌，又略微使了点劲托起Scott的臀部，他随便地拿过一个床上散落的靠枕，垫高了Scott的腰。男人调整了一下两人的姿势，那个隐秘的穴口暴露在自己里视线。  
  
紧致的穴口因为紧张而不断翕合，Logan抬眼看了一眼偏过头紧咬嘴唇的Scott，而后握紧对方的臀瓣把自己的舌头送了上去，他灵活湿热的舌头细细地舔舐着敏感的褶皱，模拟着性交的频率时深时浅地进出搅动，发出湿润煽情的水声。等到Logan感觉那一圈环状肌变得柔软而放松时，他换上了自己的手指。  
  
男人修长的手指抚摸着紧致的内里，粗糙的薄茧刮蹭着灼热的肠壁，很有技巧地揉按着寻找到的那个能让Scott发出甜腻低吟的腺体。Logan湿热的勃起已经硬得发疼，男人全身的肌肉都绷紧了，手臂上青筋暴起，鼓鼓胀胀的，显得侵略性十足，但他却拒绝抚慰自己。  
  
交替自如地按弄着敏感点，Logan又握住了Scott的备受冷落的性器，他用对方最喜欢的速率进行套弄着，前后夹击的快感逼得Scott口中发出破碎的呻吟。  
  
血流像是尽数涌向下身，青年脑海里一片空白，他下意识地想夹紧双腿，却因Logan卡在腿间而动弹不得，他握紧了床架，脑海里那一根弦绷得紧紧的，只要Logan的套弄再快一些、或手指的按压再稍微重点，他就能得到释放。  
  
但是Logan在察觉到手里性器的抽动时停了下来，他握着Scott的根部，将对方想要发泄的欲望堵了回去。  
  
回荡在腰腹的快感像一个巨大的浪潮一样淹没了Scott，青年发出一声低哑地叫喊，他猛地弹动了一下腰，双腿不住地颤抖，抓着床架的手让那金属都发出了晃动的声音。Logan不为所动地继续紧握，让Scott过掉那一阵感觉，在Logan的坚持中，青年绷紧的腰逐渐松懈下来。  
  
因为被中断了高潮，Scott周身覆上了一层薄汗，柔软的棕发也因汗水黏在他的额角，青年面颊潮红，脸上的领带不知道被汗水还是泪水给浸湿了，只是因为布料是深色的而看不出来。青年紧咬的嘴唇变得鲜红湿润，他张着嘴不住喘气，起伏胸膛上的被蹂躏过的两点还是惹人注意的红艳。  
  
Logan的喉咙里发出了隐忍着的低吼，他松开了Scott仍然硬着的性器，无视着Scott近乎呜咽的呻吟，转而抚摸着对方的大腿内侧，在Scott好不容易喘匀了气后，他握住Scott的膝窝缓慢抬起，几乎将他对折了起来。  
  
当Logan把勃发的欲望抵在准备充分的地方，溢出前液的厚重前端压在湿软的穴口，Scott能感到一阵激烈的战栗感从即将伸展的肌肉处顺着脊椎蔓延至后脑，他不由得握紧了床架，他手中的金属已经被体温焐热，他不能从中得到能够让他冷静下来的凉意。  
  
紧窄的穴口即使经过Logan细致地扩张，也很难将他尺寸惊人的性器一口气容纳下来，脆弱的部位被毫不留情地彻底撑开，几乎要到极致。Logan握着对方的腿根，将Scott的膝盖按向青年自己的肩头，让对方的双腿分得更开。而后Logan压低身体，缓慢却坚定的进入，只在Scott实在是承受不住的时候，停顿那么一会儿让他适应。  
  
这有点儿难，Scott被Logan毫无间隙地彻底贯穿了，他收缩着的肠壁能描摹出对方鼓动的青筋，股间感受到对方粗糙的毛发。而在以前，这时候的他能得到很多的轻吻和温和的劝慰，Scott咬着牙忍耐着，觉得自己眼底灼热。  
  
在Logan大力进出时，Scott只能感觉自己被一次次地充满，他被重复的冲撞压进了床垫里，被Logan带动着又被他的大手抓着拖回来，Scott迎合着对方的动作发出短促的喘泣，他不知道自己有没有发出哭叫。青年抓紧了床架，如果不这样做他肯定会想要抱住Logan，把手指插进对方的头发里，寻求亲昵的吻作为安抚。  
  
快感汇集在那个灼热的地方，Logan每一次进入都会碾过敏感点，他抓着Scott精瘦的腰肢挞伐冲刺，高热的肉体击打着，发出令人脸红的声音。Scott的双腿环在对方紧实的腰上，他不由自主地勾着脚尖，像是想要与Logan贴合得更紧，可是在对方的动作中他的双腿滑了下来，把床单踩出几道暧昧的折痕。Scott觉得自己摇摇欲坠，大脑中所有的感官如同一块掉落的玻璃般被重锤击碎，然后又由Logan用灼热的火焰烧化粘合了一样。  
  
高热的吐息融在空气里，Logan看着对方微启的嘴唇，青年丰润柔软的唇瓣渴望他的安抚，可是Logan并没有抚慰对方，只是不留情地占有，偶尔忍不住的时候，他低头嗫咬着Scott的脖子，留下红艳的痕迹。Logan握在Scott身上的手指用力得印下了指痕，明天那里将会变成淤青，它们不会痛也不严重，几天之后就会消退。但在这些痕迹消退之前，Scott的每一个动作中都能感觉到它们，就像Logan还握在他的身上掌控他一样。  
  
这样想着，Logan心里泛出一丝危险的愉悦感，他看向Scott，青年脸上蒙眼的领带已经松懈开来的，露出泛红的眼角，但他仍然闭着眼睛。Logan能够从他收紧的身体知道对方将要到达高潮，所以他又把手伸向两人交叠的腹部——  
  
这一次的紧握时，Scott的反应不像第一次那么激烈，他发出几声带着鼻音的“Please”，嘴里含糊地叫着Logan的名字，他的大腿与足弓都绷紧了，脚趾蜷缩。Logan收紧手指，而在他后穴之中性器的抽送却毫无预警的加速起来，这让Scott抽噎着被Logan强行送上了干高潮。  
  
他浑身颤抖着，阴茎正在Logan的掌握中艰难地吐着一点体液，Scott无法尽情释放，只能被迫把高潮的感觉延长，同时却被刺激得更加敏感。  
  
在青年不规则的收缩时，Logan深深埋入对方的身体，把自己灼热的体液射进Scott的内部。被浇灌的感觉刺激得Scott战栗了起来，他低叫着Logan，声音潮湿，双颊绯红，眼角的眼泪被黑色的布料吸收。  
  
Logan几乎是立刻就重新硬了起来，他的不应期很短，或者说本来就没怎么疲软，于是他就着自己贯入深处的体液重新一寸寸捣入敏感得不行的内壁，Scott发出低哑的呻吟，他扭动着身体，想从Logan的手中逃开，但是对方不仅握着他的弱点，而且还用巨大的凶器将他钉在床上。  
  
Logan重新动了起来，在剧烈的摇晃中，Scott好几次的释放都被Logan阻止了，Scott的渴望灼烧得那么旺盛，他感到每一根神经都变得不堪重负，仿佛一阵气流吹过，他就会因为那细微的震动而爆炸一样。  
  
终于，Logan在自己拥抱着对方高潮的时候松开了手，Scott哽咽着把积蓄已久的体液从饱受阻碍的性器里释放了出来。他被操得太狠，又压抑得太彻底，这次他的体液几乎不算射出来的，而是犹豫而缓慢地从铃口出流淌出来。  
  
Logan俯下身体去用唇舌包裹吮吸Scott疲惫的性器，让咸涩体液更好的全部清出来，Scott的双手松开了床架，他的腰腿软得不成样子，青年像是被整个人清空一样虚脱无力，似乎会变成一滩水从床铺上流走。  
  
他感到了自己双手的束缚被Logan解开，Logan揉了揉他泛红的手腕，拿到嘴边亲了亲他的手指。虽然早上才剃过须，然而经过一天的工作与夜晚对Scott的惩罚，天生体毛旺盛的Logan下巴和脸颊已经长出了硬硬的胡茬，刺痒的感觉让Scott感到熟悉而舒适。  
  
Logan把浸湿的领带从青年脸上摘了下来，Scott艰难地看了一眼Logan又很快阖上，他已经累得一根手指都动不了了，但是他还固执地不肯陷入沉睡。  
  
直到Logan还带着咸味嘴唇亲上他张合的唇瓣，Scott心里一松，这才放心地进入梦乡。  
  
第二天，躺在床上起不来的Scott在干净的床铺上翻了个身，他感觉身体绵软但是清爽洁净，也知道Logan帮他清理过了，而且Logan绑他的方式很专业，他没有感到双手有着一点不适。正想着，Logan端着一杯水走进卧房，坐在他的身侧。  
  
“谢谢，Scotty。”Logan摸了摸青年的额头。  
  
“Logan，我好累……”Scott抱怨似的说道，不意外看到他昨夜还一脸冷酷无情的年长恋人金绿色的眼睛垂了下来。  
  
“你看到了？”Scott靠坐在床头，接过水杯喝了一口，他的嗓子还哑哑的，幸好他主修的不是声乐。  
  
“嗯，谢谢，为什么突然给我买礼物？”  
  
能让Scott坚持的事情很多，而能让他如此强硬的坚持，具有强大自信的Logan毫不怀疑，那肯定关于自己。Logan在把累极了的Scott打理完之后，他起身去进门时Scott摆弄东西的地方翻找了一下，就从下方看到了一个小小的礼品盒。打开一看，放在紫色天鹅绒衬布上的是一对精致的袖口。在盒盖内侧还有张散发清香的纸条，漂亮流畅的字体明显出自Scott的手笔“TO LOGAN FROM SCOTT”，但是Scott没有写中间的贺言。  
  
“我想亲口说，”Scott笑了笑，他那双让Logan一见钟情的蓝眼睛温柔地看着对方，“Good to see you，Logan。”  
  
“等等……昨天是我们第一次见面？”Logan回想了一下，懊恼地开口，天啊，他是不是把这件事搞砸了？一向稳重的男人有些手足无措地问道：“前几个月你出去打了好几份工，就是为了这个？”他还抱怨那占用了两人的相处时间，他以为Scott想买什么东西，但是对方又不肯用自己的卡。  
  
“Warren给我介绍了许多家店，Jean也替我做了参考。”Scott笑了笑，他往被子里缩了一下，“是今天，所以我昨天才不想说。”  
  
“我很抱歉。”Logan的表情像是生嚼了一个柠檬般皱在一起。  
  
“你跟踪我了吗，Logan？”Scott端详着Logan的表情，他确实觉得有点委屈，但是Logan握住了他的手让他感觉好受多了。  
  
“不，商业街上意外碰见的。”Logan回望着对方，他知道Scott会相信他。  
  
Scott被那双仿佛被阳光宠爱过的金绿色双瞳盯着感觉心中发热，他决定将此事揭过：“我知道了。”他相信这一点。  
  
“你喜欢吗，我是说，昨天？”Logan有点吃不准状况，虽然Scott一直挺配合他进行着惩罚游戏，但Logan一直觉得Scott的性格比较内敛，有时候还有些传统，所以Logan即使很会玩，却也并没试过把自己的某些本事用在他身上。  
  
“Logan，我是一个正处于荷尔蒙高峰期的正常男性，OK？”Scott很快就明白了对方的意思，他只是舔了舔嘴唇，然后说，“我有什么理由拒绝我性感得像从时尚杂志里走出来的男模男友，进行一场你情我愿的Sex？”  
  
他看着对面皱着眉头半晌没说话的Logan，开始回忆昨天自己是不是表现得有点M？  
  
不一会儿，Logan把Scott拉进了一个吻里，而后者欣然接受了这个。  
  
——FIN——  
*休叔《玩叛游戏》里面和叔嘿嘿嘿过的妹子说的话  


  
我终于写完了，1W多字的狗血言情AU的啪啪啪，我要精尽人亡了……  
虽然还脑补过很多办公室嘿嘿嘿，郊外嘿嘿嘿什么的，咳……  
我的看图说话能力又加强了呢，希望各位能吃得开心啦，最近热度好低有点方的_(:з」∠)_~  
喜欢的小伙伴来评论吧~


End file.
